


Skinny Dipping

by CleverCash



Category: Batman - Fandom, Codotverse DCAU
Genre: F/M, Groping, No Plot, Nudity, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCash/pseuds/CleverCash
Summary: IDK. I love the codotverse version of Crane.Nina Skorzeny(aka Scream Queen) is a psychiatrist that’s joined our two fav crimedads on their adventures.Also Kirsten Kringle is there too.Enjoy /:





	Skinny Dipping

“Oh would you just get in here? It’s just me.” Jon said splashing some lake water on his face. 

“ I don’t want no one seeing me. It’s funny when they see a naked man but it’s a sin when they see a naked woman.” Nina touted. Throwing her swimsuit top on her towel. Keeping her bottoms on , swimming out to him. Her wavy chestnut hair just barely skimmed the surface of the water.

“Nina it’s 1:00am. Anyone that’s out here is doin’ a lot more sinin’ than we are.” Jon said pulling her close to comfort her. 

“There now...not so bad is it? “ he said lightly treading water. 

They didn’t need the lights from his truck. This section of the lake they were staying at had a street light that illuminated half of it. 

“I guess not. I wonder what Ed would say if knew we out here..” she said keeping her hands on Jon’s bony shoulders. 

“Oh he knows we’re here.” He said so non-chalantly. 

Nina splashed a bit of water on him. Blushing furiously. 

“Jonathan Crane. You told him you were going skinny dipping with me?” She said in a very scolding tone. 

“I did not use the words skinny dipping. I said we were goin’out to the lake and if we weren’t back by 4:00 to come look for us. You know there’s lunatics out here in the wilds of Alabama..” he chuckled and brought her close. 

“ Yeah and I’m naked in a lake with the biggest duck in the puddle.” Nina chuckled out. Jon laughed heartily. 

“Well, My dear you aren’t technically naked. You still have your bottoms on.” He said snaking his fingers through the drawstrings that held the garment together. 

“Don’t you dare!” She said attempting to flee, giggling and splashing. 

“ Awh now don’t even. You know I can outswim you. Kentucky girl.” He said pulling her back to him, running a wet hand over her hair. Bringing her in for a kiss. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and one around her waist. 

She broke the kiss. She gasped when she saw him holding her yellow swim bottoms triumphantly. 

“It’s not like I’ve not seen you naked. We had sex 2 days ago in back of my truck. “ he said, putting the garment over his shoulder. 

“It’s..I dunno being out here...in public. It’s werid. It’s like..we’re..” 

“Breaking the law? We do that on a weekly basis, Darlin’” he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Smooshing her breasts a little. 

“I think you just have a neurosis towards anyone seein’ you as a sexual object. Afraid of..judgment...rejection.” He kissed the back of her ear. “All those things your Mama warned you about..” he whispered. 

“And I think you have a pariphilla for psychologically breaking people. That’s what we in the legitimate psychiatric field call Anti-Social behavior..” she chuckled bringing his hands down to her breasts. Which he happily indulged her want by groping them. 

He also laughed. “Smart-ass...What’s keepin’ me from dosing you when we get back to the cabin?...I do love to hear you begin’ your Daddy to not leave ya..” he said into her ear. “I do love a woman with an Electra complex...” 

Nina gasped when she felt him pressing his hard on against her backside. 

“Cause you’re going to be too tired to do shit when we get back. “ she said leaning back against him as he paddled backwards to lean on a rock by the bank. 

They both lost themselves and had sex against the bedrock of the lake. 

“Well..” Jon panted out. “That wasn’t too bad.” He scooped up Nina close to him and kissed her neck and shoulders then her lips. 

“Can we do it in a bed next-time? I’m starting to feel like a performance artist..” she said, also panting. “Maybe, I dunno..a hotel room would work?” 

“If you can get Ed and Kristen away from that damn laser their building for two seconds, sure.” He smiled. 

“There is all kinds of Freudian shit going on with that. I’m not even touching it.” Nina said shaking her head. 

“You can say whatcha like..but I don’t think they’re screwing around as frequently as we are. But we’ve known each-other longer..we have more in common.” He said resting his chin on her head. “I think he likes her..but he’s got ridiculously high standards when it comes to a significant other.” 

“Yeah, they might have a healthy relationship that didn’t start out as an attending physician and a resident.” Nina smiled. 

“A resident that was lying about being a resident...and was spying for Amanda Waller.” He said taking both of her hands in his. 

“ But it all changed when she was woo’d by a dashing southern gentleman. Who had a penchant for the same sort of..bedside manner as she did.” She laced her fingers with him. 

“ and so..she betrayed The Wall ..and they had sex on her desk and didn’t even clean up after. Such depraved..despicable folk.” He chuckled and brought her in for an embrace. 

Nina yawned and Jon hoisted himself out of the water. 

“C’mon. I know you sure as hell don’t want Ed seein’ you naked if he comes lookin’ out here.“ “Hell no I don’t. I feel judged enough by the deer.” He helped her out and wrapped a towel around her. Getting one for himself. 

They dried off and put some dry clothes on. Nina handed Jon’s glasses to him. 

“We got any bacon left?” He asked her. “ I’m pretty sure we do. We got 2 pounds at the store.” She said climbing into his truck after she put her bag in the backseat. 

“Good. I’m considering letting you make my breakfast whenever we decide to wake up.” He said shutting the door and starting the truck up. 

“Oh. I am the luckiest girl on God’s green earth.” She said smirking at him. 

“Damn right you are.” He said driving off toward the large cabin they had rented for the week.


End file.
